Logan Miller (TLMS)
Logan Miller is a Greek orphadoxed Demigod son of Marcia Miller and Hermes, the Greek God of Travelers, Merchants, Roads and Theives. He is known to be a fairly talented demigod and hero, being capable of standing toe to toe with just about any challenge. Biography Work In Progress . . . 'The Logan Miller Series' Work In Progress . . . 'Return Series' Work In Progress . . . Personality Logan Miller is a favorible and calm character. He is known to take things easily and not rush things or get anger. He is fairly livid when it comes to traveling and socializing due to him living amoungst the people of Athens. Logan loves to travel and because of this, he is a very social person traveling around the city and even taking part in festivals and social gatherings. He enjoys having fun and doesn't have a problem with making a fool out of himself. Logan is said to be a fairly arrogent person when it comes to challenges, he doesn't know when to quit and will give it his all to fix any mistakes that he made along the way. He loves and cares about the people of Athens as an extended family and shows devotion to his mother Marcia, often bonding with her whenever he can. Appearance Logan Miller is fairly attractive when it comes to his appearance. He has long parted black hair and sparkling blue eyes. His physical prowess is muscular- slim and he is often shown off deeling with weight training or taking on quests to save the world. His attire is fairly modern and because of the modernization of the Greek gods, he sports a light jacket, a pair of denims and some sneakers or he goes back to the formal time period's attire of just a loincloth a belt and sandels. He enjoys sporting his swords on him at all times Powers & Abilities Being a demigod son of Hermes, Logan is siad to be fairly powerful and this is because of his prowess as a half-human and half-god being. His physical prowess is impressive even by demigod standards. *'ADHD: '''Logan Miller is has the natural inborn ability to sense, and detect monster, his hyperactivity is his impulsive demigod blood that festers up when he is in danger, this helps him stay alive in battle. *'Greek Influence: 'He is naturally fluent in Greek, but because he is a demigod he understands the language exculsively and could even speak in the forgotten words and phrases that the Greeks have forgotten. He is also capable of remembering the formal version of the various dilects. *'Myth Influence: 'He is capable of comprehending, understanding and recalling all of the Ancient Greek myths. He could also manipulate a myth and change the outcome if he sees fit, although if his enemies know about this they could change it by changing their course of action. Demigod Abilities *'Blessing of Hermes: 'Logan Miller was given a blessing by his father that allows him to inhance his natural and demigod abilities. This blessing works fairly similar to the Blessing of Ares, where he is shrouded in a vail of bright light, perferably blue and is washed over with the sudden urge to run, clim, jump or just be active. In this form he is invincible and dominates in anything he does. This blessing doesn't have much of a draw back but it's timing could be fairly different. He could activate it and last an entire day with it on, or just a matter of minutes. *'Inovation: 'He has the gift of inovation, his brain is hardwared for direct and indirect creation. He could advise others on how to build a good tool or application but this also has its draw backs. His machanical genius is fairly impressive for one of his age. *'Swordsmenship: 'Logan is handy with a sword. His swordsmenship abilities are beyond many of the others within the Phlanax, and he doesn't hold back in combat. He is known to understand how to perceive any and all battle tactics. His tactician skills are also above average for a child of Hermes. *'Trap Detection: 'He is capable of sensing and deactivating any and all traps. This ability is rare in the Children of Hermes and often found in children of Hephaestus. His skills of this is fairly good and he is sacry when it comes to breaking and entiring because he becomes a serious theif. *'Lock Picking: 'He can deactivate and unlock any kind of lock. The only thing he needs is a pick or a code in order to do it well. He is also good at this even to the point of scaring others. *'Alchemy: 'He can conjure up spells and use a limited supply of magic, his skills in this are unpredictable but he has put his time into two spells a pyrokinesis spell and a telekinsis spell. **'Pryokinesis: 'He can manipulate a limited supply of fire, this is dangerous for him and he hates it when it takes time to move or demenish in size. Logan hates this ability but has found good use of it. **'Telekinesis: '''He is capable of controling and levitating himself and objects. This ability is his favorite when it comes to Alchemy. He loves doing it and often uses his full power to control himself. He also becomes a mad-man when angered during the activation of this ability. Relationships Family Jaessica Miller Jaessica is Logan's Aunt. He seems to care deeply about her, and would often spend time having fun and enjoying her company. He seems to understand that when she comes its either for a vacation or for a conversation with his mother. Marcia Miller Logan cares deeply for his mother and would try to do anything to help her. He is fairly understanding but at times can be agressive and ticked off as any other normal teenaged boy. He seems to understand that Marcia has decided to leave Logan alone about his father, and he accepts that his dad probably didn't love him enough to stay. He eventually speaks to his mother about his father, when he starts learning about his father being a Greek God. Logan also seems to have exibited two different myths in his life a myth of Hercules is the only acknowledged one. Divinity Hermes At first Logan though his dad, didn't love him. But after being claimed he was soon confronted with the problem about his extra energy. Burning it off on a run, he discovered his father and they talked about a blessing that Hermes gave him. Logan didn't scream or shout harmful things at his father, but eventually grew to care about him. Hermes cares deeply about Logan and sees his son as a powerful demigod. After his achievements were recognized by the Olympians, Hermes stood for his son so he could become a hero and the sole demigod that represented Olympus, as a Savior of Olympus. Hephaestus Logan is very kind to Hephaestus. He views the god as a genius and envies the fact that he can create and inovate various weapons and armor. The two of them share a similar passion and because of this Hephaestus considers him a valuable ally and friend. Hephaestus also seems to recognize the shreads of Hermes' personality in him. Logan isn't rude to Hephaestus and this is one of the things that he is grateful for. The two of them also share a bond because of Logan having had a partnership with one of his sons. Tantalus ''Work in Progress . . . '' Chiron Logan met Chiron after some time being a demigod, the two of them are known to have a bit of a rocky relationship as Logan began his conversations about how he admired him and though he was just a fairytale, to which Chiron eventually passes over. Chiron has grown to care deely for Logan as if he were his own son, but the both of them are also shown to have a unusual sense of pride. Chiron admits that Logan has grown strong after his quest, although he does degrade the fact that he doesn't know when to stop. This eventually leads into a long and unusual series of relationship roadmarks until they develop an understand of one another. Weapons Weapons Espareon The blade is known to be a blade that deals with the power of light and the sun. Logan is only capable of summoning this blade during the day and is often shown to have trouble using it at first. He seems to love the craftsmenship and enjoys the way it could fade away after every victroy in battle. The blade is a long sheet of celestial bronze and metal, it is concentrated within celestial bronze and because of the metal it looks like a shiny blue. The blade is only three feet long and holds a heavenly gaurd that is ingraved with the name Espareon in a forgotten language. Umpareon The blade is known to be a blade that deals with the power of darkness and the moon. Logan is only capable of summoning this blade during the day, this blade was forged after he lost his gun, silver jacket. The blade is a long sheet of stygian iron and platinum. It is concentrated with stygian iron and because of the platinum it looks like a dark ore with shiny platinum luster. The blade is only three feet long and holds a heavenly gaurd that is ingraved with the name Umpareon in a forgotten language. The Blades of Asphodel The blades are from the fields of Asphodel. These blades are said to be powerful blades that can silence those who they cuts forever. These blades is only three feet long and don't hold a gaurd. They were concentrated with steel, metal, celestial bronze and stygian iron and because of the metal it looks like a shiny gray. Silver Jacket (Destroyed) The gun is a 40AE desert eagle , it holds a good round and has the potential to kill of monsters with celestial bronze tipped bullets. The gun is capable of also transforming into not just another gun, but two guns. He could position it in a way to split the gun into two and form any kind of duo welding guns. The name of the weapon is unknown but it probably has a redundant and ironic backstory. Trivia *Logan Miller is the name of a werewolf character for another story that was planned. *Logan means Hollow. *Like Many Demigods, he is known to be a powerful one and is capable of doing things that most would only dream of. *Logan is known to be fairly famous as a demigod and a person in Athens. *Silver Jacket is the only weapon that Logan has even lost. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hermes Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Character Page